


Passive

by snuffymcsnuff



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, I HC them as somewhat platonic partners, my jedi knight is young and idealistic and scourge's patience is running out, only really shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffymcsnuff/pseuds/snuffymcsnuff
Summary: In an ending where the Hero of Tython doesn’t strike the killing blow on the Emperor, Lord Scourge is decidedly unhappy with their incompetent Jedi ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Truth is I played a lot of swtor and then listened to Passive by APC, so here we are.

The crew of the Defender were celebrating, most of them with heads held high and a spring in their step as they traversed the Valiant back towards the airlock, the events of Dromund Kaas seemingly already forgotten.

Scourge despised them all for their mirth. The fame-seeking doctor, finally raised to the pedestal on which he felt he belonged. The reckless Padawan, honored and applauded for someone else’s deeds. The loyal repair droid, awarded glory as if it were a living being. The stalwart sergeant, decorated as ever the obedient Republic pup.  

And at the head of the group, the robe clad figure whom they’d all followed into their deaths.

Scourge trailed a few feet behind, hands clenching and unclenching as he went. He’d done nothing, said nothing during the ceremony aside from arching a single red brow plate in ire when the Grand Master had taken his name in her lying mouth.

They were all fools to think this was over.

They’d barely made it out of the Valiant’s orbit when Scourge appeared in the doorframe of Desi’s cabin. What greeted him was a familiar sight, the young Jedi sitting cross-legged on the mattress, boots and armor propped against the wall next to the bed. With one small exception however; the heavy medal she twirled absentmindedly between her fingers, blue and white silk spilling over in her palms.

“I must admit, I did not think you were doing all of this just to earn the praise of your peers.”

The word ‘praise’ rolled off his tongue with such disdain that the girl visibly winced before sitting up straight and letting the medal drop to the bed. She did not make a move to untangle herself from the meditative pose and for a reason he couldn’t recall, that caused what little he had left of a temper to flare.

“I’m not in it for the praise, you of all people should-“

Before she could finish the sentence, Scourge had crossed the room in two long strides and fixed her with a scathing glare. All it earned him was the ghost of a flinch before Desi’s body relaxed once more under his scrutinizing gaze.

“Should I? Then why did you so readily accept their false accolades?”

Bringing a hand to her temple, she rubbed at it gently. “It’s not that simple.”

“It is plenty simple. The emperor is not dead-“

“I know that-“ Desi interjected, only for Scourge to hold up a hand to silence her.

“Do _not_ interrupt me, Jedi. The Emperor is not dead. Your job is _not_ done. And yet here you lie, like the rest of your ilk, resting on your laurels while the world around you is going up in flames.”

Desi exhaled through her nose. _All that progress between them, gone_ , she thought, and felt her heart sink into her stomach.

“Is that really what this looks like to you? I know he’s still out there. But don’t you think I’ll have a better shot at defeating him with a bump in rank and more resources to my name?”

Scourge crossed his arms over his breastplate, a derisive snort following the gesture.

“Titles… meaningless words. Do not fail to realize that your beloved Jedi Council were all Masters and they all fell. Titles have no place in this fight. Only what you are willing to sacrifice will matter in the end.”

Throwing her legs off the side of the bed, Desi fixed him with her own steadfast stare.

“You and I both know this battle won’t be won by conventional means. _Stars_ , you saw how he vanished into thin air! Do you really think one measly saber blow would have ended it?”

Scourge’s nostrils flared slightly as he spoke. “I did not wait for this for centuries only to be second-guessed by a _child_.“

This time, it was Desi who held up a hand, standing up off of the bed and rising to her full height in front of him. “You are _so_ sure of this vision and yet you won’t trust me with the details! Why?”

“I need to know that I can count on you to do what’s necessary and you proved me wro-“

When Desi cut him off, her voice did not waver, her eyes boring into his.

“I will die for this cause. If you believe otherwise you do not know me as well I as I thought.”

Scourge was quiet for a scant moment, red eyes drilling a hole through her skull, and for a second Desi felt the presence of something – someone – in her mind, but before she could erect any barriers to block it, the presence vanished - like smoke drifting through skin. The knot in her stomach tightened.

“You promised me you wouldn’t.”

Scourge merely nodded. “I did. And you promised to end the Emperor’s reign. We’re beyond petty courtesies now. If you cannot do what is required of you, I will be forced to find someone who can.”

“And what did you learn?” She asked quietly, sinking back onto the bed.

The silence following her question seemed to stretch for several minutes before Scourge finally replied.

“That you were telling the truth.”

He turned towards the doorway, pausing there for a minute before looking back at her over the brim of his dark collar.

“I will continue to work with you, Jedi,” he said, voice kept perfectly level, like his previous outbursts had all been in her imagination. Desi stayed frozen on the bed.

“But make no mistake. I have seen countless heroes come and go.” he continued, voice lower now.

“If I sense even a shred of hesitation in your resolve this time, it will not be the Emperor who strikes you down.”


End file.
